Tres hermanos y un esclavo
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Desde que Leo podía recordar, sufrió un trato diferente al de sus hermanos. Víctima de la crueldad de Splinter, Leonardo terminó por convertirse en esclavo de su propia familia. (Fic AU). En este universo Leo tiene 9 años, Rafael 7, Donatello 6 y Mikey 5. Abril trabaja en TCRI con Baxter Stockman. Ella y Casey son adultos y viven juntos en un departamento.
1. Capítulo 1 La mutación

**TRES HERMANOS Y UN ESCLAVO**

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

Sé que primero debería terminar la historia que empecé (Leonardo el líder sin miedo), pero después de leer fics tan increíbles como "Why" de Amberzolove (en donde Splinter ha torturado a Leo, desde los 9 años); "Shadow Hunter: Traitor" (en donde Splinter les entrego a unas criaturas a Leonardo como esclavo, siendo un niño de 8 años); "The Chance of Love" y "To Love an nurture" en donde Splinter golpea a Leo desde pequeño, y otros fantásticos fanfictions, no me pude resistir a escribir esta historia.

Advertencia: Posiblemente la cambie a clasificación M en futuros capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La mutación**

¡Lo seguían!, ¡Él sabía que lo seguían! Había huido de Japón y voló al otro lado del mundo, sólo para escapar de sus enemigos y ahora descubría que lo habían perseguido hasta aquí, que finalmente lo habían encontrado en la ciudad de New York.

Hamato Yoshi avanzó entre la multitud. En su frenética huida golpeó a un chico que llevaba en sus manos una pecera con cuatro tortugas bebes. La pecera resbaló y al caer, las tortugas fueron arrastradas por la corriente.

El chico trató de recuperar a sus mascotas, pero en ese instante, una camioneta que avanzaba a gran velocidad estaba a punto de arrollar a un hombre ciego que cruzaba la calle. El chico tuvo que decidir entre sus mascotas y el invidente.

– ¡CUIDADO! – gritó el chico y de un salto, empujó al viejo, lejos de la camioneta, salvándole la vida, pero sus tortugas se habían perdido al caer al drenaje.

Por tratar de evitar atropellar al hombre ciego, el conductor perdió el control, y la camioneta chocó contra un edificio. Del interior del vehículo cayó un recipiente con un líquido verde que rodó por la calle.

* * *

– ¡Qué buena suerte! – dijo Hamato Yoshi, al ver la confusión que se había desarrollado en la superficie. Gracias al accidente había podido escapar de sus perseguidores y logró esconderse en la alcantarilla, sin que sus enemigos lo vieran; pero una rata del drenaje mordió su pierna, haciendo que el Ninja gritara. Justo en ese momento, un recipiente se quebró en la alcantarilla y su contenido verde se derramó sobre el guerrero y las cuatro tortugas, que también habían caído al mismo lugar.

– ¿¡Qué es esto!? – Hamato Yoshi estaba aterrorizado, al ver que el mutágeno se esparcía sobre su cuerpo, iniciando su aparatosa y dolorosa transformación.

Entre gritos de agonía, el guerrero se revolcaba en el suelo; sus huesos se deformaron, del final de su espalda creció una enorme cola, su piel se cubrió de pelaje, sus manos se transformaron y de sus dedos crecieron afiladas garras.

Al final, el poderoso maestro ninja terminó convertido en una antropomórfica rata gigante.

En un arranque de ira, la rata gritó, rasgo sus ropas y con sus puños golpeó los muros, una y otra vez, hasta que sus manos sangraron. Finalmente, se derrumbó en el suelo, agobiado y totalmente abatido.

Toda su vida, todo lo que conocía había terminado. Incluso su humanidad, pues ahora era una especie de monstruo, que viviría para siempre alejado de la sociedad y de la civilización. No sabía si podría resistir este terrible castigo. Vencido por el dolor terminó llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

Cuando Yoshi despertó, sintió una calidez extraña en su cuerpo. Al levantar su brazo observó a tres tortuguitas acurrucadas junto a él, durmiendo pacíficamente. Pero estas criaturas no eran simples tortugas, parecían niños, niños pequeños.

Al principio, Yoshi, pensó en abandonar a estos niños, pero se veían tan pequeños y tan indefensos, que dudó.

El más pequeño despertó primero. Sus ojos azules miraron a Yoshi con curiosidad. De repente, este bebé, de aproximadamente un año de edad, empezó a reír y esas dulces risitas derritieron el amargado corazón de la rata y le devolvieron la alegría de vivir. Entonces, despertaron los otros dos. El segundo parecía tener dos años y tenía unos lindos ojos cafés, igual a los que tenía su difunta hija Miwa. Esto bastó para ganar su simpatía por completo. El que parecía ser el mayor, aparentaba unos 3 años, tenía una fisura en su plastrón izquierdo y tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes, que mostraban una determinación, tan fuerte como la que tenía su fallecida esposa, Tang Shen, a quien había amado tanto.

Las tres tortugas abrazaron a Yoshi y su corazón se inundó de una dulce sensación, que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Estos pequeños, le recordaban tanto a su familia, que no tuvo más remedio sucumbir ante sus encantos. Yoshi rodeó a los pequeños con sus brazos y los estrechó contra su corazón.

– Pa… pá – la dulce voz del más pequeño hizo eco en la alcantarilla – ¡Papa!

– ¡Papá!, ¡Papá!, ¡Papá! – repitieron las tres tortugas mientras abrazaban a la rata que aún no podía asimilar estas palabras.

– ¿Papá? – Repitió la rata con incredulidad – ¡Papá! – Y ese instante lo cambió todo. A partir de ese momento, decidió que estas tres tortuguitas se convertirían en sus hijos, y él sería su padre. El que una vez fuera un antiguo guerrero ninja, rodeó con sus brazos a las tres tortugas y les dijo – Sí, mis hijos. ¡A partir de hoy, seremos una nueva familia!

Una nueva esperanza brilló en el corazón de Hamato Yoshi. La vida que creyó terminada, sólo había sido reemplazada por una vida distinta, su familia perdida había sido sustituida por una familia diferente, y ese corazón que creyó muerto, había comenzado a vivir con el amor de estas pequeñas tortugas.

En ese momento vio que una sombra se acercaba. De inmediato dejó a sus pequeños a un lado y se puso al frente para encarar al intruso.

– ¡NO! – Le gritó en actitud amenazadora – ¡ALÉJATE!

Pero la sombra siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la luz. Entonces pudo ver que se trataba de otra tortuga, que claramente era mayor que los otros tres. Parecía tener 5 años y tenía los ojos azules, pero de un tono más oscuro que su hijo más pequeño.

La rata observó detenidamente a esta criatura que lo miraba con curiosidad. Yoshi no podía explicar qué había en esta tortuga que le desagradaba tanto… Después de pensar un poco, la rata sacudió su cabeza. En realidad no sabía porque sentía ese rechazo y francamente no le importaba. Él ya tenía tres hijos y no había espacio para nadie más. Además, parecía que esta tortuga podía cuidarse sola, así que decidió ignorarla.

Pero la cuarta tortuga no apartaba la vista de sus pequeños hermanitos. Fue entonces cuando Yoshi notó que el pequeño traía un viejo trapo azul, entre sus manos. El niño extendió la vieja cobija, que probablemente había tirado algún indigente, y trató de abrigar a sus hermanos pequeños, pero Yoshi se lo impidió.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE MIS HIJOS! – y con su pie empujó lejos a la tortuga, cuyo caparazón chocó contra el suelo. Sus ojos azules miraron a la rata con miedo y dolor. Entonces empezó a llorar.

– ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLÁTE YA!

Los gritos del roedor sólo consiguieron que el niño llorara con más fuerza y su llanto contagió a los más pequeños, que también empezaron a llorar.

– ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! – le gritó Yoshi – y le dio dos bofetadas al pequeño para que dejara de llorar, pero aunque la tortuga hacía esfuerzos por contenerse, no podía evitar el llanto.

Frustrado, Yoshi levantó a sus tres hijos, que también lloraban y se alejó del lugar.

Al ver que la rata se llevaba a sus hermanitos, la tortuga se levantó del suelo, se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a seguirlos.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

Llevaba horas caminando, cuando la rata se dio cuenta que la desagradable tortuga aún los seguía. Entonces se detuvo, dejó a sus hijos en el suelo; juntó unas piedras sueltas que encontró en el drenaje y comenzó a arrojarlas contra la tortuga.

– ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – Le gritó – ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRNOS!

El pequeño corrió asustado y para alejarse del peligro se escondió entre los túneles. Yoshi estaba seguro que al menos un par de piedras habían alcanzado su objetivo y cuando ya no vio a la tortuga, sonrió satisfecho. Así que tomando a sus bebés, siguió caminando, pero la tortuga no estaba dispuesta a dejar a sus hermanos, así que después de salir de su escondite, siguió a la rata, aunque a una distancia mayor.

* * *

o000o

* * *

Después de un largo caminar y de cargar a sus hijos, por horas, Yoshi se sentía exhausto. Así que bajó a los pequeños y se sentó a descansar un momento. Los niños también estaban cansados, porque los más grandes se recargaron en la pared húmeda y empezaron a dormitar. El más pequeño bostezaba, pero gateando se acercó a la orilla del corredor. Abajo, la fuerte corriente de aguas negras, corría impetuosamente.

– ¡CUIDADO! – gritó la rata, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, la tortuga más grande había corrido a abrazar al pequeño, para alejarlo del peligro. Al mirarlo de cerca, pudo observar que tenía un moretón en uno de sus brazos y otro en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, en donde se encontraba un poco de sangre seca. Seguramente, a causa de las piedras que le había lanzado.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE MIS HIJOS! – Le advirtió la rata. La tortuga mayor se alejó de su hermanito y corriendo, se escondió detrás del túnel más cercano. Ahí, asomaba su cabeza, sin apartaba su vista de la rata y de las tortugas. En ese momento, Yoshi comprendió que esta tortuga no se rendiría jamás y que no dejaría de seguirlos.

Los gritos de Yoshi habían asustado al más pequeño y despertaron a los otros dos, provocando que ahora, los tres lloraran incontrolablemente – ¡SÓLO ESTO ME FALTABA! – Molesto por el ruido, se alejó unos pasos. La rata frotaba sus sienes, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no explotar. De repente, notó que los llantos empezaron a disminuir hasta desaparecer. Al mirar atrás, observó que el mayor tranquilizaba a sus hermanos para que dejaran de llorar. También vio como abrazaba al más pequeño y frotaba su concha, logrando calmarlo.

Yoshi observó la escena cuidadosamente. Sabía que cuidar a tres hijos sería una tarea complicada y comprendió que esta tortuga podría servirle bien. Después de todo, parecía que podía controlarlos, y que los más pequeños lo obedecían.

– ¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó en tono severo. El pequeño asintió – Entonces síguenos.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

Yoshi cargaba en un brazo a la tortuga de ojos verdes y en el otro, al de ojos cafés. La tortuga más grande los seguía con dificultad. Llevaba entres su brazos a su hermanito, envuelto en la desgastada cobija azul.

– ¡Apúrate, holgazán!

Pero la tortuga apenas podía mantener el paso. La carga era demasiado pesada para sus cinco años. Sus brazos temblaban y sus rodillas se doblaban por el cansancio, pero aun así, no se quejaba y se limitaba a seguir avanzando, hasta que sus piernas cedieron y cayó en el suelo con su hermanito. El pequeñito empezó a llorar, a pesar de que no se había lastimado tanto. Sólo tenía un pequeño raspón, pero eso bastó para desatar la cólera de la rata.

– ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi hijo! – Le gritó – ¡Imbécil! – La rata le dio un bofetón al niño mayor, quién se quedó en el suelo frotando su mejilla lastimada – ¡No te quedes ahí! Tenemos que seguir avanzando – El niño se levantó rápidamente, pero Yoshi lo amenazó con un puño – Te advierto que si vuelves a tirar a mi hijo te vas a arrepentir.

Tembloroso, el pequeño abrazó a su hermanito y continuaron el viaje.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

El grupo se detuvo, frente a un antiguo cuarto que parecía clausurado. La puerta estaba bloqueada con tablones atravesados que impedían el paso, pero de una patada Yoshi los destruyó, haciendo pedazos la madera. Las cuatro tortugas observaron asustados lo que acababa de suceder.

El guerrero revisó el lugar, que era lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pasaran la noche, y aunque estaba lleno de polvo y escombros parecía ser habitable. Al menos por un tiempo.

– Hijos, tendremos que dormir aquí.

El sitio no era cómodo, estaba oscuro y húmedo, pero no tenían otro lugar a donde ir.

Yoshi se recostó sobre un viejo sillón, levantando una nube de polvo. Entonces, observó que el más pequeño de sus hijos recogía una de las astillas que estaban en el suelo.

– ¡NO! ¡Te puedes lastimar con esas astillas!

– ¡Astillas! – Repitió el pequeñito – Astilla

– Sí, sí. Astilla – le sonrió su padre.

– Astilla, Astilla – repetía el pequeño mirando a su padre, llamándolo "Astilla" (Recuerden que Splinter significa Astilla).

Yoshi sonrió. Realmente le gustaba ese nombre – Si vamos a empezar una nueva vida, yo debería tener un nombre nuevo – Entonces sonrió – A partir de ahora yo seré "Splinter" – después miró a las cuatro tortugas – ustedes también van a necesitar un nombre.

Splinter meditó un momento y decidió nombrarlos como a sus artistas preferidos del renacimiento. Miguel Ángel era su favorito y así nombro al más pequeño, al segundo lo llamó Donatello y al mayor Rafael, que se caracterizaba por tener un carácter fuerte, igual que la tortuga de ojos verdes. Después miró a la cuarta tortuga – Bueno, de algún modo hay que llamarte – La rata malhumorada, lo pensó un momento. Siempre le molestó que dijeran que Leonardo Da Vinci era el mejor pintor del mundo, cuando Splinter consideraba que Miguel Ángel (su favorito) y Rafael eran mejores. Además, no soportaba la idea de que un hombre destacara en tantas habilidades distintas a la vez (pintura, arquitectura, escultura, ingeniería, etc.) Así que miró al niño con desagrado y le dijo – ¡Tu nombre será Leonardo!

Miguel Ángel empezó a frotar su estómago y a gemir ligeramente. Splinter pudo escuchar los gruñidos en los estómagos de sus hijos.

– ¡Pobres! Deben tener hambre – Miró a Leonardo y le advirtió – Quédense aquí y cuida bien de ellos. Yo buscaré un poco de comida.

Splinter buscó en el interior del inmueble. Esto parecía ser un antiguo cuarto de control del subterráneo, porque había viejas máquinas y varios cuartos. También había una pequeña bodega y un sillón. Con su olfato, ahora más desarrollado, buscó un poco de comida. Sólo encontró, en un uno de los cajones, un viejo paquete de galletas.

– Hijos, encontré un poco de comida. Las galletas están un poco rancias, pero servirán.

Splinter dividió las galletas en dos partes, él se comió la mitad y el resto lo repartió entre sus tres hijos, quienes devoraban la comida. Entonces, la rata observó que Leonardo lo miraba con ojos de hambre.

Con desprecio tomó dos galletas y se las arrojó al suelo. El niño, se apresuró a recogerlas y engullirlas con avidez.

Al terminar de comer, Splinter abrazó a sus tres hijos y recostándose en el sillón se durmieron rápidamente.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

Era cerca de la medianoche, cuando la rata se movió ligeramente. Sus manos buscaron a sus pequeños, pero descubrió que sus hijos no estaban a su lado. Sobresaltado, se levantó y con sus ojos de rata (que le permitían ver en la oscuridad), miró a su alrededor, sólo para descubrir que sus amados hijos dormían plácidamente al otro lado del sillón, acurrucados junto a Leonardo. Todos envueltos en la vieja cobija azul.

Una oleada de celos traspasó el corazón de la rata. La rabia lo inundó, al ver que sus hijos lo habían dejado para seguir a esa tortuga inútil. Splinter ya había perdido a su hija en una ocasión y esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su nueva familia. Así que agarrando a Leonardo por el caparazón lo arrojó con violencia al suelo.

– ¡No puedes dormir con mis hijos! ¿Entiendes? – Y empezó a golpear al pequeño, que asustado, no hacía más que cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos – ¡Tú lugar esta abajo, EN EL SUELO! – Y le arrojó a la cara la vieja cobija.

Las tortugas despertaron asustadas y lloraban, pero la rata los hizo callar con un fuerte grito. Los niños guardaron silencio.

Leonardo estaba temblando. El niño se quedó inmóvil y esperó hasta que Splinter se durmiera, con sus tres hijos entre sus brazos.

El niño se limpió las lágrimas y se frotó los brazos. Esta fue la primera paliza de muchas otras que vendrían después.

Como el suelo era tan frío y duro, el pequeño Leonardo se envolvió con la vieja cobija azul para calentarse. Por más que pensaba, no podía comprender qué había de diferente o de malo en él, para que no se le permitiera acercarse a sus hermanos. Tampoco entendía por qué él tenía que dormir en el suelo, mientras sus hermanos dormían cómodamente en el sillón.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Leonardo cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

**Notas:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren que continúe la historia? Por favor, escriban reviews, buenos o malos, me sirve mucho conocer su opinión y me alegra leer cada uno de sus comentarios.

Este es el primer fic AU que escribo, espero que lo disfruten.

Para el dibujo de la portada me base en el dibujo "Leo_sleeping" de namiAngel.

En el comic original es un niño el que compra las tortugas y por evitar que atropellen a un hombre ciego, las tortugas caen al suelo y terminan en la alcantarilla. Tal vez no debería decirlo, pero les adelanto que en esta versión, el chico es Casey Jones y el hombre ciego es Murakami. Tengo muchos planes para ellos.

Les envío a todos un abrazo


	2. Capitulo 2 La guarida

**TRES HERMANOS Y UN ESCLAVO**

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Advertencia: en unos cuantos capítulos más voy a cambiar este fic a la clasificación M (para estar segura), porque se puede volver un poco más cruel.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La guarida**

Splinter se levantó de madrugada y despertó a Leonardo. La rata tuvo que dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de la tortuga mayor, mientras él regresaba a su apartamento. El maestro ninja había ahorrado algún dinero y lo guardaba para poner un Dojo e iniciar una vida nueva en New York. Ahora, sus planes habían cambiado.

Cubierto por la oscuridad, Splinter aprovechó sus ojos de rata y sus instintos desarrollados, para caminar entre las sombras y moverse en la ciudad nocturna, sin ser descubierto.

Sigilosamente, la rata trepó por las escaleras de emergencia, abrió la ventana de su departamento y entró a su antiguo hogar. Rápidamente tomó todo lo que le pudiera servir: dinero, comida, tarjetas de crédito y algunas mantas (sólo para comenzar), y desapareció, como una sombra en la noche.

Después de regresar con las tortugas y de comer lo suficiente, decidió buscar un lugar para vivir.

Caminar con las tortugas resultaba lento y agotador, así que decidió dejarlos al cuidado de Leonardo, mientras él exploraba las alcantarillas. Después de 3 semanas de incansable búsqueda, encontró lo que parecía ser una estación abandonada del subterráneo.

El lugar estaba en ruinas, lleno de polvo y escombros, pero era un lugar muy amplio. Había conexiones eléctricas, agua entubada, una amplia cocina y varios cuartos para sus hijos. Además, tenía una especie de viejo hangar o taller de reparación, con algunas máquinas viejas, cadenas y herramientas que podría usar.

En cuanto a los accesos, la entrada principal conducía a una serie de túneles con viejas vías abandonadas del subterráneo. También había una pila de agua limpia que conducía al río. En la parte posterior del recinto, encontró unas escaleras de piedra que bajaban y conducían a un túnel, por el que circulaba un río con las aguas del drenaje. Este era uno de los tantos pasillos que conducían directamente a la red de las alcantarillas.

Este lugar era perfecto para convertirse en su nuevo hogar. Lo mejor, es que uno de los túneles del antiguo subterráneo, conducía al interior de una bodega abandonada, en la superficie. Este lugar tenía una dirección registrada, así que ahí es donde se entregaban las cosas que Splinter pedía por teléfono.

* * *

o000o

* * *

Después de instalar a las tortugas en lo que sería su nuevo hogar, se iniciaron los preparativos.

Splinter regresaba cada noche a su antiguo apartamento, para traer lentamente todas sus pertenencias, desde armas, computadora, celular, objetos personales, ropa, alfombras, libros y sobre todo, sus ahorros y todas las tarjetas de crédito y números de cuentas bancarias y otros documentos importantes.

Sabía que tenía suficiente dinero para vivir por varios años. A partir de entonces, hacía pagos y compras por internet y por teléfono, todo con cargo a sus tarjetas. Las cosas se entregaban en la bodega que se encontraba arriba de la guarida y ahí Splinter las recogía, sin peligro alguno.

Mientras Splinter traía cada día nuevas cosas, Leonardo, tenía la obligación de cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños. Debía alimentarlos, asearlos y mantenerlos lejos del peligro. Además, se encargaba de limpiar la guarida. Tarea que no resultaba sencilla, ya que tenía remover los escombros y arrastrarlos hacia el drenaje, sin importar el tamaño, el material o el peso.

El niño tenía que cargar desde piedras, hasta máquinas abandonadas. También se encargó de limpiar la que sería la habitación de sus hermanos. Pusieron un colchón con varios cojines y varias mantas para que los pequeños no tuvieran frío, pero a Leonardo, se le prohibió quedarse en la habitación de sus hermanos.

Ahora mismo, el niño arrastraba un gran trozo de madera vieja, que resultaba muy pesada para él, pero con gran esfuerzo logró empujarla por las escaleras para que cayera en pedazos. El niño se secó el sudor de la frente y luego bajó, para arrojar todos los trozos de madera al río de aguas negras.

– ¡Hijos, ya regresé! – gritó Splinter al entrar a la guarida. Dejó caer en el suelo una bolsa repleta de más objetos de su apartamento y se quitó la capa que llevaba encima y la dejó tirada en el piso.

– ¡Papá!, ¡Papá! – gritaron sus tres pequeños y corrieron a abrazarlo. Splinter extendió sus brazos para recibir a sus hijos.

En cuanto Leonardo escuchó que Splinter había regresado, subió a toda prisa para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Primero, recogió la capa de Splinter y la pesada bolsa que la rata había traído, para llevarla arrastrando hasta la cocina. Regresó rápidamente con la bata y las pantuflas de Splinter. El niño se arrodillo para colocarle el calzado, mientras el roedor se sentaba en el mueble con sus hijos en los brazos.

– ¡Es tarde! ¿En dónde está la cena?

Leonardo se levantó apresuradamente y en poco tiempo regresó cargando una charola con una taza, una tetera humeante, un pequeño tazón de arroz y tres piezas de pan, que le entregó a Splinter. Con una ligera reverencia se retiró, para volver después, con dos vasos de leche tibia que les entregó a Rafael y a Donatello. Corriendo volvió a la cocina y esta vez trajo un biberón y un plato con galletas que les dio a sus hermanos. Leonardo recostó a Mikey sobre el sillón y algunos cojines y le dio la leche tibia en el biberón.

Mientras la familia Hamato cenaba, Leonardo se sentó en el suelo, porque no se le permitía sentarse en el mueble con los demás. Pacientemente esperó a que todos terminaran de comer, lo que resultaba bastante difícil, especialmente cuando su estómago no dejaba de gruñir de hambre, pero las cicatrices en sus manos, le habían enseñado que no podía tocar la comida hasta que todos hubieran terminado y su amo le entregara personalmente el alimento.

En cuanto una de las tortugas terminaba de cenar, Leonardo se apresuraba a recoger los trastes para llevarlos a toda prisa a la cocina. Inmediatamente regresaba a la sala para tomar su lugar en el suelo.

Cuando Splinter terminó de comer, Leonardo lo miraba con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. El niño había trabajado mucho ese día y el cambio en la guarida era notorio. Sabía que su amo estaría satisfecho con el trabajo y que esa noche sí le daría de comer; no como los otros días, en que lo había dejado sin cenar por considerar que no se había esforzado lo suficiente en la limpieza de la guarida.

La rata miró a su alrededor, examinando el lugar. Todavía quedaba mucho polvo, telarañas y escombros que remover, pero evidentemente, la guarida se veía mejor cada día. Ya no era aquel lugar abandonado que habían encontrado y poco a poco iba transformándose en un verdadero hogar.

Leonardo juntó sus manos, ansiando escuchar la aprobación de su amo. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la rata le arrojó un pedazo de pan, que el niño se apresuró a levantar del suelo para saborear cada bocado.

– Acuesta a mis hijos – le ordenó la rata, antes de retirarse a dormir. Leonardo asintió, mientras chupaba sus dedos para no desperdiciar ni una sola migaja, por pequeña que fuera.

Mikey ya se había dormido, así que Leonardo lo cargó en brazos, mientras Donatello y Rafael lo seguían.

Leonardo acostó a sus hermanos en la cama, los abrigó bien y los cubrió con una gruesa cobija que Splinter había traído de su apartamento.

– ¡Buenas noches, Leo! – Murmuró Miguel Ángel entre sueños y el mayor sonrió.

– ¡Buenas noches, Mikey! – y acarició la cabeza de su hermanito, antes de salir de la habitación.

Cansado por el trabajo del día, se dirigió a la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Ahí, sacó los objetos que Splinter había traído esa noche y les dio acomodo en la guarida. Después, terminó de lavar los platos sucios, los secó, los guardó en las alacenas, limpió la cocina, encendió el despertador y apagó la luz.

Con cuidado, extendió su vieja cobija azul sobre el suelo de la cocina y se envolvió en ella. A estas alturas, ya se había resignado a dormir en el suelo, pero aún no se acostumbraba al frío, y sentía que cada noche era más helada que la anterior. Leonardo pensó en sus hermanos y suspiró.

– ¡Quisiera saber qué se siente dormir en una cama de verdad, como la de ellos! – El niño de cinco años se acurrucó más sobre sí mismo, para conservar el calor – ¡Su cama parece tan suave y tibia!

Leo cerró los ojos. Era mejor no pensar en eso. Además, necesitaba descansar. Sabía que al día siguiente le esperaba mucho trabajo y tenía que esforzarse al máximo, si quería ganarse el alimento del día. Así que con un profundo suspiro, se durmió...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Especialmente a los que dejan reviews! Me ayudan mucho y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Espero sus comentarios.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Terena Tempestira****:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Disculpa la pregunta pero me quedé con la duda ¿qué significa eso de "que volteara mi vista"? ¿Es bueno o malo?

**AlondraHamato****:** Gracias por escribir. Yo nunca había escrito una historia AU, pero ahora sentí el impulso de escribir un fic sobre un Splinter verdaderamente malvado.

**Hount-Walf****:** Gracias. No hay una razón en específico para que Splinter odie tanto a Leo, sólo que considera que los otros tres son sus hijos y Leo no, por eso lo toma como una especie de esclavo.

**Louperit **. Muchas graicas

**Noemi de Aldebaran****:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Efectivamente este fic va a ser muy triste. Así que preparen sus pañuelos.

**erika-ixche**: Gracias por escribir y por tus palabras de que tengo pensado escribirla, de hecho tengo varios capítulos escritos. El problema es que no están en secuencia, unos son del final otros de en medio y por eso me tardo a veces. Por favor ténganme paciencia.

**Gaahee:** Si, pobre Leo. Aquí va a sufrir mucho.

**Feels The Music****:** Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Yo creo que Splinter si sabe que los cuatro son hermanos, sólo que no quiere reconocerlo y por eso va a hacer todo lo posible por marcar más la diferencia.

**Rex-Kazami****:** Muchas gracias por escribir. El líder sin miedo va a tardar un poquito, porque ahora estoy centrada en esta historia. Ese es un problema conmigo. Cuando me obsesiono con algo ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa, pero te prometo que voy a seguir trabajando para actualizarla lo más pronto posible.

**Kar****ai saki****:** gracias por escribir.

**Leona-NTF:** Gracias. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Rose Black Dragon****:** Gracias por escribir. Soy tu admiradora. Valoro mucho tus comentarios porque me ayudan mucho y me alientan. Ya corregí los errores que señalaste. Gracias por tu ayuda y tus consejos.

**Mikemasters Z****:** ¡Hola y gracias por tus comentarios! En verdad que Splinter se merece todo lo que dices, por lo que hace y lo que va a hacer.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


	3. Capítulo 3 Momento de debilidad

**TRES HERMANOS Y UN ESCLAVO**

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Importante: **

1.- A partir del próximo capítulo voy a cambiar la clasificación a "M" para estar segura.

2.- Quiero agradecer a todos por sus valiosos comentarios. Amo recibir todos sus review y respeto todas las opiniones, pero es importante hacer varias aclaraciones, porque acusar de "copiar" es un asunto muy serio.

En primer lugar, este fic no es ninguna copia y no creo que me tenga que dar vergüenza darle el crédito a las historias que me inspiraron. El concepto de un "Splinter malvado que maltrata a Leo" no es una idea original, porque hay muchas historias al respecto y yo lo aclaré en el capítulo uno, en donde escribí los títulos de las historias que me inspiraron, como un reconocimiento a ellos. Pero de eso, a decir que estoy copiando, hay una enorme diferencia. Imaginen cuántas historias hay de "un romance entre Donatello y Abril" o "Un romance de Leo y Karai" o "un Destructor malvado que atrapa a uno de los chicos para torturarlo" o "de una o más tortugas que se volvieron humanos" o "de un Leonardo que se va a Sudamérica y se convierte en el fantasma de la jungla" Etc. Etc., debe haber cientos de esas historias y no por eso vamos a decir que son copiadas, porque he leído varias y todas son diferentes. Cada una es única y tiene su propia historia y forma diferente de contar las cosas. Por ejemplo, todas las historias que mencioné en el capítulo uno tratan de un Splinter malvado que maltrata a Leo, pero todas ellas son diferentes, así como este fic que estoy escribiendo también es diferente.

El concepto de un Leonardo de 9 años que se convierte en esclavo de Splinter, mientras que sus hermanos son amados por su padre, es nuevo. Al menos yo no he leído nada así. Además, a diferencia de los otros fics, aquí los hermanos de Leo están enterados del maltrato que sufre y la historia se centra justamente en la relación con sus hermanos, que quieren ayudarlo, pero como son muy pequeños, no pueden hacer nada. Otra diferencia es la participación de Casey, Abril y Murakami que le van a dar varios giros a la trama. Así que quiero dejar bien claro y recalcar que **yo jamás he copiado ninguna historia**. Ojalá que pudieran leer los otros fics que nombré en el capítulo uno, porque para empezar son fantásticos y además, porque así podrán comprobar que la historia que estoy escribiendo es diferente. Este fic está comenzando y va a tomar un rumbo nuevo a los fics que he leído antes. Ustedes pueden verificarlo.

En segundo lugar, yo respeto a todos los personajes de las tortugas ninja, y no quise molestar a nadie al hablar de un Splinter malvado, pero quiero aclarar que en el resumen especifiqué que el fic es AU (Universo alterno). En este tipo de historias uno o más personajes se comportan de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que harían normalmente. En este caso, Splinter es el que se comporta de forma que jamás lo haría en la serie original.

Para finalizar, quiero decirles que me he esforzado mucho por escribir todos mis fic y me disculpo si es que no están a la altura de sus expectativas, pero les prometo que me voy a esforzar más por mejorar. Escribir es una actividad que disfruto mucho y quiero hacerlo de la mejor manera. Así que voy a redoblar esfuerzos para brindarles un fic de calidad, porque lo hago de corazón.

Gracias a todos y espero que disfruten mi trabajo. Los agradecimientos los escribo al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Momento de debilidad**

Había pasado un año desde que Splinter encontró a las tortugas, y como padre, no podía sentirse más orgulloso de las habilidades de sus tres hijos. A sus 4 años, Rafael poseía una fuerza que cuadruplicaba la de un niño de su edad. Donatello había demostrado tener una inteligencia muy superior a la normal y Miguel Ángel, tenía una agilidad sorprendente para un niño de dos años.

Estos niños eran su orgullo y le habían dado sentido a su vida, así que les organizó una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, con regalos y un pequeño pastel.

Leonardo, no apartaba la vista del pastel de cumpleaños.

– _Nunca había visto una comida como esa_ – pensaba en silencio mientras se acercaba a la mesa – _algo tan bonito debe ser delicioso_ – y acercó su dedo al pastel. El niño pensaba que si le arrancaba un pedacito con el dedo, nadie lo notaría, pero al acercarse, Splinter le gritó:

– ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ALÉJATE DEL PASTEL – y levantó la mano, amenazando con pegarle. Asustado el niño se retiró y fue a tomar su lugar en el suelo.

Splinter encendió las velitas y les dijo a sus niños.

– Pidan un deseo y soplen las velitas.

Los tres niños cerraron fuertemente los ojos para pedir un deseo y luego apagaron las velitas. Entonces, Splinter partió el pastel. Tomó una gran rebanada para él y le dio una porción a cada uno de sus tres hijos. Leonardo permanecía en silencio, sentado en el suelo, alentando la esperanza de que le dieran aunque fuera un trozo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el último pedazo que quedaba sobre el platón, pero cuando Splinter tomó la última rebanada y la sirvió en su plato, las esperanzas del niño se desvanecieron. Con los ojos enrojecidos observó cómo sólo quedaban morusas en el plato vacío. Un doloroso suspiró escapó de sus labios, mientras su estómago gruñía por la falta de alimento.

– Ahora, hijos míos, llegó la hora de los regalos.

– ¡REGALOS, Siiiii! – Los tres niños brincaban emocionados.

– Para Mikey un nuevo amiguito – Splinter le dio una pequeña pecera en donde nada un pez dorado con largas aletas.

– ¡WOW! ¡Gracias, padre!

– Ahora, para Donatello tengo un regalo especial. Hijo mío, hace apenas unos meses que aprendiste a leer y a tus tres años, ya has leído todos los libros infantiles que tengo. Veo que tienes hambre de conocimiento y las pocas lecturas que te he conseguido ya no son suficientes, así que para fomentar esa inteligencia quiero regalarte este libro electrónico. Puedes elegir los libros que quieras, pero debes pedirme permiso primero, para autorizar la compra.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Donatello estaba feliz. Para él resultaba maravillo tener acceso a todo el conocimiento que quería.

– Rafael, tú eres mi hijo mayor y mi máximo orgullo. Tienes la fuerza que se requiere para que un día, tomes las riendas de esta familia. Así, cuando yo falte, tú te convertirás en el nuevo líder del clan Hamato. Por eso, es necesario que aprendas a ser responsable y a cuidar de otros, por eso quiero regalarte una mascota – Splinter le entregó una pequeña tortuga de tierra – Cuida de esta tortuga como un día cuidarás de uno de tus hermanos.

– ¡Gracias, padre! No te fallaré. – Rafael tomó a la tortuga y acarició el caparazón de su nueva mascota – ¡Tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos!

– ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? – le preguntó Donatello.

– ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! – Interrumpió Miguel Ángel – ¡Se va a llamar Spike!

– ¿Spike? – Donatello miró a su hermano – ¿Por qué Spike?

– Sólo porque sí – Miguel Ángel sonrió.

– ¿Qué dices, te gusta tu nuevo nombre? – Rafael miró a su pequeña mascota y le pareció verla sonreír – Muy bien, entonces tu nombre será Spike.

– ¿Y TÚ QUE HACES AHÍ? – El roedor le gritó a Leonardo – ¡Recoge los platos sucios! ¡Rápido!

Leonardo se estremeció y se apresuró a recoger todo y llevarlo a la cocina. El pequeño vio la pila de trastes que tenía que lavar y suspiró. Así, mientras sus hermanos recibían hermosos regalos, él sólo recibía más trabajo, porque a sus 6 años, Splinter le había dejado por completo el cuidado de la casa.

Todos los días, Leonardo se levantaba a las 6:00 de la mañana, para iniciar sus actividades, ya que a su corta edad, tenía la obligación de atender a sus hermanos, alimentarlos, asearlos, lavar su ropa y cuidarlos en todo momento. También le correspondía la limpieza de la casa, incluso cocinar. Por supuesto, que el trabajo era excesivo y realizarlo, le tomaba todo el día y parte de la noche. Al final del día, cuando había terminado sus tareas, caminaba a paso lento a la cocina, se acostaba en el suelo y se envolvía en su única pertenencia, la vieja cobija azul que había encontrado un año antes y gracias a la cual, había sobrevivido a las frías noches de invierno.

El trabajo excesivo ya era malo, pero lo peor de todo, era el hambre. Mientras sus hermanos se alimentaban correctamente, el estómago de Leonardo, no dejaba de gruñir y tenía que conformarse con las sobras que le tiraban al suelo o con una rebanada de pan que Splinter le daba en cada comida.

Durante cada comida, Leonardo tenía la obligación de quedarse de pie, atendiendo a sus hermanos y a Splinter. A Leonardo le gustaba cuidar de sus hermanos, pero ver la comida que no podía tocar se convertía en una tortura. El pequeño aspiraba los sabrosos aromas que lo atormentaban y sólo podía conformarse con imaginar el sabor de esos alimentos que nada más podía mirar.

– ¡Mikey ya te ensuciaste otra vez! – con una servilleta, Leo limpió el rostro de Miguel Ángel – Espera. Déjame cortarte la carne – Leonardo tomó un trozo de carne con el tenedor y se lo ofreció a su hermano – Abre la boca – el pequeñito obedeció inmediatamente y moviendo sus mejillas, terminó todos sus alimentos.

Mikey era la criatura más encantadora del mundo, pero Splinter no lograba comprender, cómo es que un niño tan coordinado y ágil, capaz de dar maromas y volteretas con tanta facilidad, terminaba haciendo un desastre a la hora de la comida. Por eso, Leonardo tenía que sentarse a su lado, para vigilar que Mikey comiera bien, pues a sus dos años, todavía tiraba la comida y tenía dificultad para usar los cubiertos.

Para Mikey, su hermano era quien lo alimentaba y lo cuidaba. Más que su hermano, era su padre y su madre, al mismo tiempo, por eso se sentía más unido a él, que al resto de su familia.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

– ¡ESTÚPIDO! – Gritó Splinter mientras le pegaba a Leonardo una y otra vez – ¡Es que no puedes hacer nada bien!

– ¡Lo siento, señor!, ¡ufff! ¡ugggh! – Leonardo se cubría la cabeza con los brazos, mientras se hacía bolita en el suelo – ¡Le juro que no volverá a pasar! ¡ouchh! ¡Ummh!

Desde el sillón, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel observaban en silencio la escena. Los niños estaban tan aterrados, que ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Los dos mayores estaban tomados de la mano, arrinconados en un extremo del sillón, con los ojos enrojecidos.

El más pequeño temblaba, sin saber qué hacer. Mikey amaba tanto a su familia y a su padre, que no podía comprender porque Splinter, que era tan amoroso con él, trataba a Leonardo con tanta crueldad.

Esta no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así. Splinter cargaba constantemente una delgada vara flexible, que utilizaba para castigar cualquier falla, cualquier error, por mínimo que fuera. Estos golpes no eran serios pero resultaban muy dolorosos, a veces incluso, abrían la piel y dejaban rastros de sangre. Los brazos y manos de Leonardo, tenían las cicatrices que había dejado esa vara, que todos habían llegado a odiar.

Cada vez que la rata le pegaba a Leo, Mikey cerraba los ojos y lloraba en silencio, pero en esta ocasión, Splinter le estaba pegando con un grueso bastón de madera y la agresión fue más violenta de lo usual y por eso Mikey lloraba abiertamente, con sus manos empuñadas junto a su cabeza, hasta que el niño gritó:

– ¡YA NO LE PEGUES! – Y entre sollozos murmuró – ¡Por favor, papá! ¡Ya no…!

Splinter se detuvo y miró las lágrimas de su hijo pequeño. Entonces soltó a Leonardo.

– ¡VETE A LA COCINA Y NO VUELVAS A COMETER ERRORES!

Leonardo asintió y cojeando ligeramente se alejó. Splinter no apartaba sus ojos de Mikey y con paso firme se aproximó a él.

En cuanto el niño vio que su padre se acercaba, se asustó tanto, que escondió todo su cuerpo dentro de su caparazón.

– ¡Mikey! – El roedor observó cómo temblaba el caparazón de su hijo – ¡Hijo! ¿Qué sucede? – Splinter abrazó el caparazón y empezó a acariciarlo – ¡Vamos Mikey, salde ahí!

– ¿Vas a pegarme? – los ojos azules brillaban desde el interior de su caparazón.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, Mikey!

Temeroso, Mikey asomó media cabeza fuera del caparazón – ¿De verdad? ¿No vas a pegarme?

– Te lo juro. ¡Tú eres mi hijo pequeño y yo jamás te haría daño!

Temblando todavía, el niño sacó lentamente su cabeza, brazos y piernas.

– ¡Oh, Mikey, no tengas miedo! – Splinter lo abrazó y acariciaba su espalda – ¡Tú sabes cuánto te quiero! Créeme hijo mío, yo nunca te lastimaría, ni dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Mientras Splinter consolaba a Mikey, Donatello se deslizó silenciosamente del sillón y se fue a la cocina. Ahí encontró a Leonardo sentado en el suelo, con sus dos manos presionando su frente, de la que estaba escurriendo un hilo de sangre.

– Leo, déjame ver – Donatello miró la herida en su cabeza y después se levantó. Tomó un trapo de la cocina, lo enjuagó con agua y después de exprimirlo lo colocó sobre la frente de Leo.

– Ten. Presiónalo fuerte. El agua fría te ayudará y dejará de sangrar – Después tomó otro trapo, lo humedeció y empezó a limpiar el resto de sus heridas y raspones.

– ¡Gracias, Donnie!

– No – el niño suspiró con tristeza – ¡No sé qué hacer!... ¡Ojalá pudiera ayudar!

– Pero si me ayudas. Si no fuera por ti y Mikey…

Rafael entró en ese momento y observó a sus dos hermanos sentados en el suelo.

– ¿Cómo está?

– El golpe en la cabeza es fuerte. Espero que el agua fría sirva.

– ¡Gracias, chicos! Pero ya es tarde y tengo que preparar la cena – Leonardo intentó levantarse, pero en cuanto se levantó, su mundo se oscureció y perdió el balance. No cayó al suelo porque sus hermanos lo sostuvieron.

– ¡Calma! – Rafa lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo.

– Quédate quieto un poco más – Donatello colocó otro trapo frío en su cabeza.

– Pero ¿y la cena?

– Yo la serviré – Rafael se apresuró a sacar los platos y vasos de la alacena y colocar todo sobre la mesa. Cuando terminó de servir la leche y el pan, salió al pasillo para vigilar, mientras Donatello continuaba cuidando de Leo.

– Voy a leer todos los libros de primeros auxilios que encuentre. Así podré ayudarte de verdad.

Rafael hizo a un lado la cortina y les advirtió – ¡Splinter viene para acá!

Donatello se apartó y Leonardo se levantó como pudo.

Cuando Splinter entró le dijo – Dejé a Mikey en su cama. Llévale la cena a su cuarto.

– Sí, señor.

Leonardo sirvió un vaso de leche tibia, la colocó en un plato con galletas y un trozo de pan. Después se apresuró a llevarle la cena su hermano pequeño.

Mikey seguía llorando, pero cuando Leonardo entró a su habitación y vio la sangre en su cabeza empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

– ¡Tranquilo Mikey! – Leonardo abrazó a su hermanito y trataba de calmarlo – ¡Ya no llores! Mira, te traje la cena.

– ¡No tengo hambre!

– Tienes que comer algo o Splinter se molestará con los dos.

Mikey respiró hondo y le dio una mordida a una de las galletas.

– Leo, ¿Por qué papá te pega tanto?

– No sé, Mikey.

– ¡Tengo miedo que un día me pegue a mí también!

– ¡No, Mikey! – Leonardo le sonrió – ¡Tú eres su hijo y a ti nunca te pegaría! ¡Él te quiere mucho! –

Miguel Ángel abrazó a su hermano, mientras sollozaba – ¡Shhh!, ¡Ya, ya! ¡Todo estará bien, Mikey! Ya verás.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

Lentamente, la personalidad de Mikey empezó a cambiar. Ya no reía tanto como antes, se había vuelto muy nervioso y lloraba mucho. Otro problema fueron las pesadillas que lo atormentaban constantemente.

Hubo muchas noches en que el niño se despertaba gritando. Entonces bajaba las escaleras para ver a Leonardo. Su hermano lo abrazaba y lo consolaba hasta que el pequeñito se quedaba dormido en sus brazos. Después, lo llevaba cargando hasta su habitación, lo arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente. Cansado, regresaba a la cocina, para dormir en el suelo, como siempre.

Muchas veces Leo se había sentido tentado a dormir en el mueble de la sala, que parecía ser más cómodo que el suelo, pero le aterraba la idea de que Splinter pudiera descubrirlo. Una vez se atrevió a dormir en el sofá, aprovechando que nadie podía verlo por la noche, pero con su olfato súper desarrollado, Splinter lo había descubierto – TÚ LUGAR ESTÁ AQUÍ, EN EL SUELO ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? – le gritaba mientras lo sacudía violentamente – ¡TE JURO QUE SI VUELVES A DESOBEDECERME VOY A HACER QUE TE ARREPIENTAS POR EL RESTO DE TÚ VIDA! – Después de esta advertencia, lo castigó tan severamente, que el niño nunca más intentó dormir fuera de la cocina.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

En una ocasión, Mikey se despertó gritando y temblando. Tenía tanto miedo que no quería volver a dormir. Así que se calzó las pantuflas y fue a la cocina.

– ¿Leo?

– ¿Mhhh? – murmuró Leonardo, sin despertar realmente. Estaba tan cansado que apenas susurró unas palabras y se volvió a dormir. Mikey no quería despertar a su hermano, pero necesitaba su compañía. Así que se sentó en el suelo. Se acurrucó juntó a él y se quedó dormido.

En la madrugada, cuando Leonardo despertó, encontró a Mikey dormido a su lado. El niño suspiró y después de despertar a su hermanito, lo acompañó hasta su cuarto, para que Splinter no se diera cuenta. Lo mismo sucedió casi todas las noches siguientes.

* * *

o0O0o

* * *

Mikey ya no podía dormir solo en su habitación y sólo podía conciliar el sueño cuando Leonardo estaba con él. A veces, cuando Mikey se dormía temprano, Leonardo lo llevaba hasta su cuarto y después de arroparlo, se retiraba. Pero una noche, cuando Leo estaba a punto de irse, Mikey lo detuvo.

– ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Leonardo vaciló, pero no podía luchar en contra de la tierna mirada de su hermanito, así que se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó. Mientras frotaba su concha le preguntó:

– ¿Qué soñaste esta vez?

– Lo de siempre

– ¿Splinter, otra vez?

– Sí. Soñé que me pegaba, igual que a ti.

– Mikey, sabes que Splinter nunca te pegaría. Él te quiere mucho, a ti y a todos sus hijos. Él jamás les haría daño a ustedes.

– ¿Y por qué a ti sí?

– Porque dice que yo no soy su hijo.

– No entiendo, ¿por qué nosotros somos hermanos y él no es padre de todos?

– No lo sé Mikey, pero ya no te preocupes. Es tarde y es mejor que te duermas.

Leonardo se levantó para retirarse de nuevo, pero Mikey sostuvo su mano, impidiéndole salir.

– ¡Mikey, ya tengo que irme!

– ¡Por favor, no te vayas hasta que me quede dormido!

– Bueno, me quedaré sólo un momento.

Leonardo se acostó en la cama, junto a Mikey. El pequeño lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza sobre el plastrón de Leo. El pequeñito se sentía tan protegido cuando tenía cerca a su hermano mayor que de inmediato empezó a dormitar.

Leonardo permaneció en silencio al sentir la suavidad del lecho.

– _¡Qué cómoda es la cama! _– Pensó – _Es mejor de lo que había imaginado ¡Es tan suave y cálida! ¡Cómo me gustaría poder dormir en un lugar así! _

Leonardo sabía que debía retirarse, pero decidió esperar a que su hermano se durmiera. Entonces podría irse a la cocina a dormir en el suelo, pero estaba tan cansado y la cama era tan cómoda, que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido también, sin sospechar lo mucho que se arrepentiría de haber tenido ese momento de debilidad…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que disfruten la historia. Muchas gracias a todos y espero recibir todos sus comentarios.

Les agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a:

**Haoyoh Asakura****:**Muchas gracias por escribir. Tienes razón, pobre Leo.

**Noemi de Aldebaran****:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Lo de la asociación "matemos a Splinter" me pareció genial. Este fic se centra justamente en la relación de los cuatro hermanos. Ellos quieren ayudar, pero tienen mucho miedo y como son tan pequeños, no pueden hacer nada.

**Leona-NTF****:** Gracias por escribir. Espero que hubieras disfrutado el capítulo.

**Feels The Music****:** Gracias por tus bellas palabras. Los hermanos de Leo tan bien sufren, pero como son muy pequeñitos no pueden ayudar mucho.

**karai saki****:** Hola y gracias por escribir. No te preocupes, Splinter tendrá su castigo. Aunque va a tardar un poco. Yo no creo que Karai sea malvada, sólo muy ruda. El nuevo capítulo de TMNT 2012 de nickelodeon se estrena el 2 de noviembre y tratará de Leo y Karai. Espero que sea bueno.

**Hount-Walf****:** Gracias por tu review. Efectivamente, Mikey es una pieza clave, pero también sus otros hermanos. Tienes razón en cuanto a los castigos anteriores que sufrió Leo, por eso tiene las cicatrices.

**Louperit****:** Gracias por escribir. Abril y Casey van a tener un papel clave en esta historia y en cuanto a tus preguntas. Aquí los lazos fraternos son muy fuertes, pero en cuanto a las artes marciales, Splinter no va a enseñarle a Leo, sólo a sus "hijos" y como no ve a Leo como hijo, lo va a hacer a un lado.

**Rex-Kazami****:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda.

**Terena Tempestira****:** Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes, mientras sigan enviando reviews yo seguiré escribiendo.

**Princess Bird Blue****:** Gracias por tus comentarios, pobre de Leo y eso que sólo tiene 6 años, van a pasar algunos capítulos antes de que cumpla 9, porque hay eventos importantes. Lo de la esclavitud es un abuso progresivo y aquí vamos a ir viendo cada etapa.

**Realturtlefan**: Gracias por escribir. Yo respeto todos los comentarios sean buenos o malos. Lamento que no te guste la historia, trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Sólo quiero aclarar que esta no es una historia copiada y es diferente a las que mencioné. Es muy diferente decir que me sirvieron de inspiración a decir que son copias. Ojalá pudieras leerlas para que te des cuenta que son diferentes.


End file.
